Quatre
by MidonaTwilight
Summary: Un très court OS sur les pensées de Tobias


Un petit OS vu par Tobias. Le premier que j'écris sur Divergent, bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais trouvé à ma place chez les audacieux. Les couloirs sont trop sombres et étroits même humides. La fosse, qui régit nos vies, n'est composée pour la majorité que de personnes cherchant la bagarre. Toute notre vie se déroule ici. On s'entraîne, on se bat, on s'entraîne. Le réfectoire lui est bruyant, les gens crient, rient, se disputent. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise ambiance finalement. Mais parfois le silence peut être reposant et vraiment nécessaire quand on vit tous les jours chez les audacieux. Ce sont des gens géniaux. Ce sont mes frères et sœurs. Les personnes en qui je peux avoir le plus confiance pour certaines. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment comme eux, je n'aime pas prendre autant de risques que mes congénères, je n'aime pas le bruit constant qu'ils font, je n'aime pas leur manière de presque tout prendre à la légère ou celle d'être en perpétuelle compétition les uns avec les autres. Ça ne rime à rien. Ce n'est pas moi. Nos vies ne peuvent pas être rythmées que par cela. Pourtant les audacieux étaient le choix le plus judicieux pour moi. Je mens trop pour être un sincère, cultiver la terre et devenir un fraternel ne m'intéressait pas, et je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour devenir un érudit. Surtout qu'ils ne voient pas d'un très bon œil les altruites, je n'aurai pas pu supporter de vivre dans un endroit ne supportant pas mon ancienne faction, car même si nous sommes censés oublier chez nous, il restera toujours une part de moi étant altruiste.

Eric est depuis le premier jour mon principal rival. Pendant que j'étais natif des altruistes, lui venait des érudits. On était peut être fait pour être en discorde et être adversaire finalement. Je l'ai toujours battu, je suis toujours arrivé premier. Je suis sorti victorieux des épreuves physiques, je tirais mieux que lui, je visais mieux avec mes couteaux, j'étais meilleur aux jeux de stratégies, j'ai résisté à mes pires peur à l'épreuve finale. Je l'ai vaincu. Encore et encore. Pourtant il représente une part de la personne que j'aimerai être, celle qui me fera devenir un véritable audacieux, un audacieux à part entière. Je dois être fort, courageux et déterminé. Je ne veux plus être le petit garçon battu par son père se réfugiant sur les toits pour apaiser sa peine, pleurer jusqu'à ne plus en finir. Je veux être l'homme qui pourra enfin lui tenir tête, celui qui aura le courage de vaincre sa peur la plus profonde et ne plus garder ses cauchemars d'enfant. Un jour j'arriverai peut être à les surmonter, mais pour le moment je garde ancré en moi les quatre peurs qui me constituent. Malgré toute mes simulations, je n'arrive toujours pas à les vaincre.

Un jour elle est arrivée. La pète sec. Sans doute la plus frêle, la plus fragile mais qui néanmoins était la première sauteuse du groupe des nouveaux. Elle avait peu de chance de réussir les tests physiques. Tris. Native des altruistes, mais avec tellement de caractère et de franc parlé. Elle ne correspondait pas vraiment à son ancienne faction. Comme moi. Un répondant à tout épreuve, loyale envers ses amis même si pour cela elle doit s'attirer de nombreux problèmes. Des pulsions suicidaires certains diraient, moi je dirais surtout un courage hors norme, une détermination que peu en sont dotés. Elle ressemble à un petit animal effrayé quand elle se bat, à croire qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Le combat à mains nues ne sera sans doute jamais son point fort. Elle manque cruellement de stratégie et de vitesse. Malgré tout, elle est téméraire et travailleuse, elle fait tout pour réussir même là où il est quasi impossible qu'elle s'en sorte. Je suis peut être jaloux d'elle. De son courage d'affronter ses peurs et de les vaincre, de son courage de continuer encore et toujours à se battre, même quand tout est fini. Mais elle me donne envie de m'accrocher, elle me donne envie de vaincre mes quatre peurs, celle d'être courageux. Pour ma faction. Pour elle.

Il va me falloir être un véritable audacieux pour être avec elle.


End file.
